The Real Truth
by ArcanineOod
Summary: Amy is all ready to surprise Sonic, but when she reaches his house, something's not right. SonBlaze, AntiSonAmy


**A/N: Basically, the following story is SonBlaze and AntiSonAmy.  
If you don't like such fics, then don't read this!**

* * *

One fine, warm summer's evening, a jolly pink hedgehog skipped merrily down a gravelled path with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

As she joyfully made her way to a certain blue hedgehog's home to surprise him, she thought of all the wonderful things they would do together once they were married.  
Of course, they would go on dates all the time. Watch films, eat at charming cafes, go dancing or running, bowling, roller skating, ice skating, Crazy golfing, visit theme parks, go to concerts, or maybe just getting ice cream together...  
They would hug and kiss, and when they were older, they would have little Sonics of their own…  
They'd vanquish Eggman and his robots and live in peace, and everything would be just perfect!

Amy Rose was still daydreaming about her 'certain' future alongside her love as she reached the top of the hill near his home. Although it was quite far away, she could see the house in the distance. It was small, practically a cottage. The golden poppy coloured walls were dappled with the dim light of the setting sun that shone through the trees that surrounded it, and the red clay roof tiles completed the quaint look.

With the house still far on the horizon, Amy dusted off her dress; if Sonic saw her coming, he would see the Amy she wanted him to see! She would be perfect, just like him.

Thinking about Sonic and all they'd been through, Amy wondered why Sonic still pretended he didn't like her; after all, it wasn't as if Eggman would kidnap her to use against him; he did that anyway!  
Maybe Sonic was afraid of his feelings. That would explain why he was always running away, after all. It wasn't to get away from her; it was to get away from his feelings towards her! He really did care, and Amy was going to make him admit it. Afterwards, they would live happily ever after, like the beautiful princess and the handsome prince always did…

Pondering this, Amy did not realize how much ground she was covering, and soon found herself within feet of the door to her future with her favourite blue hedgehog. After dusting herself off again, just to make sure, the girl confidently rapped her knuckles against the small wooden door. She swayed on the spot, biting her tongue, as she impatiently waited for her knight in shining armour to open the door and finally allow her a place in his life other than 'rabid fangirl'.

When no answer came after about a minute, Amy tentatively knocked again; maybe he just hadn't heard the door? Surely he wasn't avoiding her!  
Once again, there was no sign of the door being answered, so Amy tiptoed inconspicuously to the nearest window. The lights weren't on.

Amy shook her head in disappointment; she was so hoping to see Sonic. But she should have known that he wouldn't be in. He hardly ever was.  
Sonic had the type of lifestyle that wasn't suited to staying in a house all day, and while that was part of his charm; the adventure and excitement, it didn't really suit any practical purpose. Not from Amy's current viewpoint, anyway. Just for once, couldn't the perfect fairytale come true?

Sighing dejectedly, Amy started strolling back up the path, when she saw a familiar figure appear on the horizon.  
Sonic!  
Amy shrieked in glee and started running towards him, overjoyed that he had arrived. Now he could finally have a chance to confess his true feelings towards her!

A few moments later, Amy stopped, staring at the horizon; another figure had appeared beside Sonic. It was about the same height, though that may have been due to the three spikes on its head. Sonic and the mysterious figure were both running, and whoever that creature was, their feet seemed to glow red, almost as if they were on fire. Sonic wasn't running at his usual speed. Was he... waiting for the other figure?

When they had covered more ground, Amy could see the other figure was a purple cat. A purple _female_ cat.  
Was Sonic... running with her? Sonic never went running with others! If you were running with Sonic as a form of leisure, you were practically dating!  
But that wasn't likely; Sonic only had eyes for Amy. She was sure.  
Maybe this cat girl had done something to Sonic! And now she was chasing him!

Amy thought about going to comfront them, but decided against it. If this stranger had done something to Sonic to decrease his speed, they could be dangerous! She would spy on them instead.

Doubling back, Amy quickly dove behind one of the trunks of the large trees and caught her breath. She closed her eyes, hoping Sonic and the cat didn't see her. It wasn't long before she could hear their footfalls on the gravelled path. Although Sonic's feet weren't moving as fast as Amy was used to while he was running, the crunching of the gravel was still a constant sound, not punctuated by the lifting of his feet. The cat was also moving terrifically fast. Faster than Amy could ever hope to run.

In a few moments, the pair was just outside the small garden. Amy was waiting for their goodbye, but instead heard Sonic say something that made her heart sink.

"So, come on in, and I'll get you a glass of milk."

"Contrary to popular belief, not all cats are obsessed with milk. I'm insulted that you would judge me in such a stereotypical manner."

Sonic laughed her comment off.  
"Hey, I was kidding! Seriously though, come in."

"I would be delighted. As long as you don't have any other guests; you know how shy I am."

"Of course. And don't worry, I asked my friends not to visit today. We're completely alone, your highness."

When the pair had entered the house and shut the door, Amy peeked around the tree.  
What was Sonic doing? He hadn't asked for her not to come! In fact, he hadn't spoken to her at all...

Amy shook her head, trying to dispel the sinking feeling that the cat had caused. She silently crept over to the window and peered in.

Sonic and the purple cat were sitting on the sofa. _She_ was looking uncomfortable, as though she wasn't used to relaxing. Sonic was lounging back, chatting animatedly.  
Unable to hear what they were saying, Amy thought it would be best if she just interrupted. She walked to the front door and was about to knock when she realised that it wasn't locked. That suited her fine; she could still spy on them.

Quickly creeping through the dully furnished house, she leant against the wall next to the living room. Thankfully, the door was open.

"Blaze, I still can't believe you're back! How did you get through the space time continuum?"

Space-time continuum? What was that? What was Sonic talking about?  
Peering in through the small opening, Amy could see the cat's back, and saw Sonic lean forward in interest.

"It was my cousin, Balm. She's a genius. She realised how much I missed this place, how much I missed _you_, and came up with this." Blaze held out her wrist, on which lay an ornate bracelet. The band was made from intricately woven strands of a pink metal, upon which lay many small purple stones, each one evenly spaced.  
Sonic shuffled closer and took Blaze's hand, looking incredulously at the beautiful bracelet.  
"Blaze, are these pieces of one of the Sol Emeralds?"  
"Yes..." Blaze gazed down at the bracelet fondly. "Fourteen evenly sized and shaped pieces of a Sol Emerald. My cousin knew that the Sol Emeralds had great power. Enough to distort space and time, even. So she broke the Emerald into twenty-eight even pieces and made two bracelets from them and seven strands of Tumnium, an ancient substance hewn from the Mountains of Alsania. It had always been rumoured to have mystical powers, and it seems that we were right. One of these bracelets she gave to me, the other she placed in the royal city's temple of Gaia, there to remain indefinitely. The two share a common bond in the Sol Emerald, and so can always be brought together, wherever they are. By using them both together, a hole to a different dimension can be opened, and if you activate one by itself, a doorway leading directly to the other opens. It's truly remarkable, the power in the Sol Emeralds. No wonder Eggman wanted them."

Amy's eye twitched. So, this Blaze girl was from another dimension, eh?  
Well why couldn't she stay there instead of coming here to steal her Sonniku?  
The whole story about the magical bracelets sounded far too convenient, in her opinion.

"Whoa, Blaze, this is amazing! But what about the Kingdom; won't something bad happen with the Emerald in pieces like this?"

"That's the beauty of it, Sonic. Having been placed in the Temple of Gaia, the pieces will always stay safe and energised!"

"But what about your people; won't they miss their princess?"

"I can go back and visit anytime, due to my ability to warp between dimensions."

Sonic took Blaze's other hand.  
"So they can see you, and we can always see each other..."

"Yes. We promised we'd see each other again."

Blaze and Sonic embraced each other tightly.

Amy's eyes seemed to burn with anger. What was with this girl? And why were she and Sonic hugging?

"I missed you so much, Sonic." the purple cat sighed as she pulled away.

Sonic put a gloved hand to her cheek, smiling the way he always did.  
"I missed you too, Blaze. But smile, okay? We're together now."

Slowly, Sonic leaned in to kiss the feline.

Suddenly, Blaze shrieked as a large hammer came into contact with her face, before falling to the floor in a dead faint with a furious pink hedgehog standing over her, looking murderous.

Sonic quickly rushed over to Blaze and shook her gently to try and rouse her, before standing and shouting at Amy.

"What the heck did you do that for, you idiot!? You could have killed her!"

Amy fumed.  
"She tried to kiss you! NO ONE KISSES MY SONIKKU! NO ONE!"

"Amy, you're totally mad! Why shouldn't I kiss her?! I don't belong to you! I'm not reserved for perfect little Amy Rose, you know! I don't love you, Amy!"

Time seemed to stop.  
Amy felt like she'd been punched in the stomach by Knuckles. She felt... completely empty.  
It felt as though her chest was being completely constricted, like she couldn't even draw breath.  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sonic... didn't love her? He would rather be with this _feline_ than her? Surely not! Surely they were meant to be? Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, together forever; the perfect couple.  
Her heart... it was as though it had been torn in two.  
As she looked at Sonic, his face livid, standing over the purple cat who'd pushed her love for Sonic aside, she saw the truth.  
Sonic didn't need her.  
He never had.

In shock, Amy let her Piko Piko Hammer slip from her fingers, and it bounced a few times before settling on the beige carpet.  
She could feel the barrage of tears welling up behind her empty green eyes, and she turned and fled.

As she stepped out of the front door, the low sun almost blinded her half closed eyes, almost causing her to trip, but Amy righted herself and kept on running.  
As she ran as fast as her booted legs could carry her, Sonic's words echoed around her head.

'Blaze...'  
'What the heck did you do that for...'  
'Idiot...'  
'Totally mad...'  
'Perfect little Amy Rose...'  
'I don't love you, Amy!'

Something within her broke, and she fell to her hands and knees, wailing desperately.  
"Sonic... Why? What makes her so special? I love you more than she ever could... I thought we were..."

She smacked the ground desperately, and winced as the small bits of gravel hurt her hands.  
She was nothing but an annoying little girl.  
Sonic didn't love her.  
He loved Blaze.  
So the handsome hero and the perfect princess were reunited and would live happily ever after. The fairy tale Amy had always dreamed of had become reality.

But it wasn't her fairy tale.

It wasn't her happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, that was a terrible ending, but I had no idea how to end it!  
If you're a SonAmy supporter all ready to flame, then feel free, but remember I am a SonAmy supporter too, I just wanted to try something different; prove I'm flexible as a writer.  
New Year, new ideas!**

**Please review, no matter your viewpoint on SonAmy and SonBlaze. I want to know about my writing ability too!**

**Happy New Year, everybody!  
xX**

**Oh yes, Tumnium and Alsanium are indeed references to The Chronicles of Narnia. Such great books. And films!**


End file.
